


From an Island to the Continent

by PaulFontaine



Category: HIT: Heroes of Incredible Tales (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Discipline, F/F, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulFontaine/pseuds/PaulFontaine
Summary: Heroes of incredible tales can have a large influence on the future, so it's necessary to write their story down to inspire future generations.





	From an Island to the Continent

A cold breeze was blowing as a cold wave came crashing on the beach. The water came running against the girl's thighs as the breeze tickled her long, pointy ears. It was a beautiful day.  
Like all days on Zybilini Island. They were all beautiful. All disgustingly, boringly beautiful, on the perfect island where mankind was but a rumor, a phenomenon seen from afar.  
Despite the lack of human on the island, there was still life. Life of the bipedal, pink-skinned kind. Not human, of course, as the pointy ears could testify, even if rumors spoke of some humans being born with these.  
These were spirits being given a physical body. Given by whom, you may ask? The answer, as always, was "the goddess did it". Why, you ask? Because the goddess' plans aren't meant to be understood by mere humans. Why create spirits, elementals of natures, personification of elements? Why give them bodies? And why create Kiki, a curious and mercurial being, give her the body of a child, and make her live on an small peaceful island where her very being would be unhappy?  
Truly, the goddess always planned so many steps ahead nobody could ever hope to understand her. Or maybe the goddess had nothing to do with this, regardless of what the local priest repeats every sunday. I don't know. I'm just some scribe writing down what happened for history, okay?  
The point is that, on a small, peaceful island, in the middle of the sea, there was a girl named Kiki, who was very unhappy with her current predicament. She threw tantrums after tantrums, destroying rocks, evaporating water, felling trees, and her fellow spirits just looked and waited for her to calm down. By this point, most of them were so removed from reality that you could attack them, they wouldn't react.  
Author's note : please do not attack spirits, the one you'll likely meet will not take it nicely.  
At this point, I can only repeat hearsay, which is unprofessional, but maybe someone in a few years will come with the truth. As you may know, spirits are personifications of everyday things. A calm river can spawn a beautiful nymph, a moss under the sun can spawn a cookie, a swamp can spawn my stepmother. Rumors say that Kiki was created by the thunder hitting the beach, turning a large part of the warm, thin sand into glass.  
Considering her temperament, I'm inclined to believe this is true, but as I said, this is only a rumor. When I tried to ask her directly, she was unhelpful.

"Heey! Here, you dumb idiots! ...gaaaah!!"  
She was standing on the beach, waving her arms, trying to catch a distant boat's attention, to no avail. Quickly, her desperate screams turned into frustrated shrieks, and the other spirits frowned, before quietly moving away. It wouldn't be long before she would explode. Figuratively, of course.  
And soon enough, she did. A large explosion of fire vitrified another part of the beach, the evaporated seawater creating a dense mist hiding the girl.  
"Damn, damn, damn!!"  
She raised her foot, and stomped down several time, only stopping because the glass was hurting her foot. Her departure from the island wouldn't happen today, until... 

Troubled by her unhappiness, Kiki went around the island, seemingly calmed down, and asked the other spirits the same question.  
"Would it be okay if I left?"  
None of the others spirits gave her a satisfying answer. While they were pleased by her apparent calm, they were so stuck in their own little worlds that, for them, the island was the whole world. If if that was the case, then why leave?  
Kiki refused to accept that as an answer, and promptly left the island, using the magic that she could control as easily as the best magicians. 

She was walking! Walking on the water!  
It was so simple, why couldn't she think of that earlier? All she had to do was to focus, and cast a really simple spell, and that was it!  
Stupid, stupid her! Being stuck on that island for so long, when all she had to do was to focus, and...  
"Hey hey HEEEY!"  
...and she fell in the water. Did her spell run out already? Not like it was a danger, she had the mana to spare. She was just embarrassed, and totally drenched.

There are very few records of Kiki meeting mankind. Given her method of transportation, it's safe to assume she was discovered in a coastal town, and from here, was hired as a mercenary to help deal with the invasion that was threatening the kingdom, but records of her life between her leave of her island and her entry in the army are few.

"...and if you were my daughter, I'd give you a good spanking! Now get out of my farm!"   
Kiki pouted, turned around, and left, stomping her feet as she walked. That farmer was way too narrow-minded! Asking her to help, before screaming at her, just because she used magic to gather all the grain! Okay, his barn was destroyed in the process, but still, she did the equivalent of... two weeks of work in one minute? Maybe three weeks? She had no idea what "harvesting wheat" actually meant, but she quickly figured it had something to do with the grains. And then, instead of thanking her, he threatened to "spank" her, whatever that mean. What an ungrateful man, seriously!   
As she kept walking, she wondered many questions. About humans, their cultures, their creations. Why were they always so scared? That farmer was scared of the rain for some reason, and even Kiki could tell that the shopkeeper she was looking at was worried of someone taking his goods.   
For a brief moment, she considered stealing from him, just to see his reaction, but there were many, many humans, and she had no idea if they would all turn on her. For the moment, she'd play along. Until she got bored, that is.

At this point, I can only offer amused guesses of how badly Kiki fared, seeing her fiery temperament. Personally, I have met her a few times, so I got a nice good look at how her personality changed over time, and how unpleasant she was at first. Her training under Lady Anika was probably a thing to behold.

Kiki just stared blankly at the female knight. While her face was calm and serene, even the sprite could tell that the woman was currently furious. Not like Kiki had any problem reading people, she just had issues understanding why they would get angry, or sad. After all, all she did was blow up some wood, and return it to the earth, but the commander immediately yelled at her to stop destroying "signposts", and she spent the reminder of the walk with her teeth clenched.   
"I have been lenient with you, wasn't I?"   
Kiki shrugged, unwilling to admit she ignored what that word meant. "Well, yes. I guess."   
"And yet, despite how willing I was to overlook your eccentric behavior, you kept going."   
"Yes."   
"I see." The woman's eyelid twitched. "Kiki, you've got a lot of skills, but there's something wrong with how you think."   
She shrugged, trying to hide how uneasy the conversation was making her. "I guess."   
"You guess." The woman repeated. Then, she did something unexpected.   
She sit down, and gestured for Kiki to come closer, which the sprite did.   
"Kiki, have you ever got a spanking?"   
"I was threatened with it a few times."   
"I see." The knight grabbed the smaller girl's hand, and pulled her over her lap. "Then it's time to finally give you one."   
"W... Wait, what are you doing?" She panicked and struggled, feeling the knight's hands on her butt, lifting her skirt.   
"You don't know what a spanking is, correct? Then I'll make it memorable."   
"Huh?" Still over the knight's lap, Kiki could feel the woman moving around, and finally felt someone hard against her butt. "What..."   
"This is called a paddle. I commissioned one the moment I saw you, but I never thought I'd actually have to use it."

I have heard many rumors about how magic work, and how things can turn into living beings. I sadly cannot confirm or deny any of them, and Lady Anika refused to answer my questions. As for asking Kiki, well. I lost a finger to her ice spells.

Even through the thick door, the noises could be heard, regularly going, always immediately followed by a scream, with some really childish begging between every smack. The sentry uneasily shuffled and fidgeted, trying to think of something else. At this rate, everything was better than having to listen to this. It was not like the little brat wasn't deserving it, but this spanking has been going on and on for quite a while.

But we're getting off-topic. The important part is that, under Lady Anika's teachings, Kiki learned a lot about discipline, self-restraint, and...

She kicked, punched, and struggled, but the woman just kept on spanking and spanking. Kiki didn't pay attention to anything that wasn't her burning butt, now covered in red rectangle where the wooden paddle cruelly bit her, she kept struggling and moving, hoping for her lifted skirt to at least fall down and cover her butt. It wouldn't be much of a protection, but compared to the paddle smacking her rear, it would be better than nothing. Sadly, the world refused to grant her that small mercy.

There is little doubt that learning about discipline greatly helped Kiki during the Second Demon War. I am sure that, even now, she's still grateful to Lady Anika.

Kiki was crying, frantically rubbing her butt, her nose against the corner. After her spanking, the knight ordered her to 'stand in the corner', which she did, while holding her skirt up, exposing her white panties and her red butt to anyone coming in.  
Which, thankfully, was nobody, as the knight just kept writing and stamping papers, and nobody visited.


End file.
